The Sorting Hat Song
by Starlett
Summary: um.. oh disclaimer i dont own the hp characters or the song,hehe but its just a sorting hat song..
1. Default Chapter

The Sorting Hat Song

A day or more ago when I was stupidly sewn

There lived four wizards who weren't well know 

Whose names, well I told they weren't known

Brainless Gryffindor, from wild bore,

Forgetful Ravenclaw, like longbottom from mopbottom hall.

Stupid Hufflepuff, quite like ron from education needed.

And Selfish Slytherin, from fairies point.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream 

To dis educate young muggles and to educate young witches and wizards.

Thus Hogwarts began

Now each of these four founders 

Formed their own house, for each did

Value different virtues

In ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the brainless were prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw , the most forgetable ones would always forget the rest;

For Hufflepuff, stupid sorcerers were most unworthy of admission;

And Slytherin, loved those of selfish ambition.

While still alive they did divide their favorite from the stupid.

Yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone?

'Twas brainless who found the way, 

Whipped me off forgetables head

The founders put some brains in me so I could choose instead!

Now slip me sung over your nose.

I've been wrong yess I have ,

I'll have a look up your nose, I'll smell then tell where you belong!!


	2. The Sorting Brooms

The Sorting Brooms

(beauxbatons)

disclaimer: I own nothing but the beauxbatons song.

A day or more ago when we were stupidly crafted

There lived four French wizards 

That weren't well known; 

Lovable Barney, from TV

I cant my abc's and 123's Elmo, from sesame street 

I have to know everything Garfield , from Paris

And stupid Christopher Columbus, from the 1900's 

The shared a wish, a hope, a dream 

The hatched a weird plan

To educate young french witches and wizards 

That's when Beauxbatons began

Now each of these four founders 

Formed their own house

For each did they value different virtues.

In ones they had to teach ,

By Barney, the lovablest would be loved far beyond the rest;

For Elmo, the stupidest would always be stupid 

For Garfield, those who knew everything would certainly be put in his house;

And stupid Christopher Columbus admired those who no intelligence just like him.

While still alive the did divide 

Their favorites from the weird,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone?

'Twas Barney who found the way 

Whipped us out of a broom closet 

The founders put some brains in us so we could choose instead.

We've been wrong a lot yes sire 

But well tell you where you belong!!

(a/n I know it doesn't rhyme but it is funny right? Right? Am I right? Yes of course I am right. But any wayz I hope you liked it and I hope you like the next one the durmstrang song so tell me if ya like and if you do great if you don't well then bo on you. but I did also write a story called "McGonagall will you be mine?" and I wrote "the Whezzy twins" a poem so if ya want check those out too. but like I said I hope you like it. Tot to lo…..)

*Tinkerbell*


	3. The Sorting Pants

The Sorting Pants 

A day or more ago when I was stupidly sewn 

There lived four evil wizards 

That weren't well known 

Hungry Cookie Monster, form cookie lane

Annoying Angelica, from Rugrats Avenue 

Sly Slyvester, form tweety's cage

And Curellea Divel, puppy's wanted

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To inform witches and wizards of their intelligence

'Thus Drumstrang began

Now each of these for founders

Formed their own hose which each did value different virtues 

In ones they had to teach

By Cookie Monster, the hungriest were hungrier far beyond the rest;

For Angelica, the rudest would always beat the rest;

For Slyvester, the slyest were most worthy of admission;

And for Curellea Divel, she loved those who were meanest.

While still alive they did divide their favorites from the other

Yet how to pick the worthy ones when they were dead and gone?

'Twas Slyvester who founfd the way 

he bought me from the nearest clothing store 

The founders put some brains in me 

So I could choose instead!

I'm mostly wrong,

I'll guess and then tell you where you belong!!!

(a/n well what did you think is it funny? I know uit really doesn't rhyme but oh well. Tell me if you like it and if you like the others.)

oh yeah disclaimer I don't know whats with me I forget to do the discalimer but oh well 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Idea of the durmstrang song.


End file.
